


Restless

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1. Artemis has trouble sleeping and finds Wally in the kitchen, having a midnight snack. They talk about dreams before falling asleep to the lull of a movie. Written for the 30 Days of Writing Meme on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Artemis woke, visions of Sportsmaster and Cheshire still in her head. She pushed the sweat drenched covers off of her for the third time that night and got out of bed, staggering over to her bedroom door. Wrenching it open, she turned right to go to the kitchen, only to run into someone. “Wally?”

He turned around. “Artemis?”

“What—Why—What are you doing at my house?”

He blinked down at her. “Your house? We’re at the cave. Hey Artemis, you don’t look so good. Are you sure you didn’t get hurt today?”

“The cave? Well that explains…a lot. Well, thanks Wally, but I’m going to go this way now.” She turned around and started walking in the direction of the cave’s kitchen.

Wally kept pace beside her. “Where are you going?”

Artemis yawned. “The kitchen.”

“Why?”

“Can’t sleep. What about you, Wall-man?”

He grinned, lecherously. “Midnight snack.” She rolled her eyes. “Though I’m not sleeping well either.”

“Why?” She stopped walking.

“I have trouble sleeping in a bed that I’m not used to.”

“Oh.” She resumed walking. “I forgot. You go home to Central City.”

“Wait.” Wally reached out. “Why are you having trouble sleeping? Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“Why do you even care?”

He waited.

Artemis sighed. “I’m fine; just a few bruises. The reason I can’t sleep is…well, bad dreams. But I’m used to them.”

“Then I’ve got just the thing for you.” Without warning, he lifted her up bridal style and, ignoring her protests, sped her off to the kitchen. Letting her down, he said, “I hope you enjoyed the ride. Next time, please remember to keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times.”

She sat down on a kitchen bar stool and watched Wally bustle around in the kitchen. “So what’s this magical medicine you’re creating?”

“Chamomile tea.”

Artemis smiled pleasantly. “My sister used to make me chamomile before…well before.” She let out a large, splitting yawn.

Wally came over with a mug, examining her with a critical eye. “You look like your in a pretty critical condition, Arty, but I think with this tea and a good 8 hours sleep you’ll be better than ever.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, Doctor Wallace?”

He winced. “Hey!” But soon enough he was sitting beside her, a mug of tea and a pile of food before him.

Artemis scrunched up her nose at the sight of him cramming food into his mouth. “How can you eat all that?”

“It’s easy babe.”

“Only for a Kid Pig like you.”

He looked at her. “Kid Pig? Is that seriously the best you can come up?”

She waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s late and I’m tired.”

He shrugged and continued wolfing down his food, while she took small sips of the hot tea. “So, Artemis, what are your dreams about?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes, nothing.”

He sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head, “You wanna know what I dream about, Arty?”

“No, not really. I’m sure you don’t dream about anything intelligent.”

“Food, and,” he grinned, “girls.”

She groaned. “How am I not surprised?”

He ignored her. “But you know, sometimes, I have nightmares about people, my friends, dying.” She jerked around to stare at him. “You know, if things happened like that training exercise but it was real life.”

“The one where…I died?” He nodded. Artemis suddenly found her mouth very dry. “I do too. Have dreams like that, I mean. You, the team, die and I always live and have to leave the team. Then my life reverts back to how it was before…and I never want that to happen.”

“Shh, Artemis, don’t cry.”

She hadn’t realized that a few tears had escaped and were making their way down her cheek.. “I’m not, I—the tea is really hot.”

“Sure.” Gingerly, he wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. “Would you like to watch a movie?”

“Why not? It might help me fall asleep?”

 

The next morning, M’gann discovered them sleeping together on the couch, Wally’s arms encasing Artemis, their fingers intertwined. She smiled and respectfully left them to sleep.

When Robin found them an hour later, he wasn’t so kind, taking a picture of the two before waking them up for school.


End file.
